


Manipulación

by Lis_Parker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Original Character(s), starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lis_Parker/pseuds/Lis_Parker
Summary: Elin Laufeyson siempre había sido una buena niña; notas perfectas, modales exquisitos, dulzura exacta y la sobrina perfecta.Había una sola cosa de ella a la que nadie podía notar; su manipulación. Con excepción de Loki, su padre.Si Elin quería algo, ella lo conseguía, simple.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Stephen Strange, Loki/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Manipulación

Elin Laufeyson era la de Loki y Thor. Tenía cinco años. Ella siempre había sido una buena niña; notas perfectas, modales exquisitos, dulzura exacta y la sobrina perfecta. 

Había una sola cosa de ella a la que nadie podía notar; su manipulación. Siendo Loki la única excepción. Que se jodiera el mundo si Loki no fuera capaz reconocer cuando alguien intentaba manipular y chantajear, por muy sutil que fuera, siendo el dios del engaño.

Thor solía concederle todo lo que Elin le pedía, ya sea juguetes, ropa, zapatos, etc, siempre estaba complaciendola. Ni hablar de los demás. Él ya estaba cansado de decirle a Parker que no le llevara cosas a Elin cada vez que la iba a visitar, pero el chico era la persona más terca que había conocido y, teniendo al dios del trueno como pareja, eso ya era decir mucho. 

—Tío Peter —Elin corrió a los brazos del castaño, con una genuina felicidad en su rostro. Él no pudo evitar sonreír, porque a pesar de que la niña se saliera con la suya siempre que quería, era absolutamente adorable y amaba a todos sus tíos, hasta al más estúpido de ellos. 

—Princesa —Peter la cargó, Loki notó que esta vez no venía acompañado de Tony—. ¿Cómo ha estado la niña más hermosa de este mundo? 

Elin se ruborizó, extasiada por la atención que el chico le prestaba siempre. 

—Bien, tío —la pequeña respondió—. Estaba esperándote desde la semana pasada. 

Ella hizo un puchero, Loki rodó los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de por donde iba la cosa. Se sentó en un sofá a la par de Thor, quién observaba la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo sé, pequeña —Peter se escuchaba avergonzado—, pero tuve trabajo con tu tío Tony y no me quedó tiempo para nada. 

Loki sonrió, divertido. 

—Por favor, no le digas a mi hija qué tipo de trabajo —se burló. 

Thor se rió en voz alta y Peter solo se sonrojó. 

—Me da gusto verte también, Loki. 

Peter le entregó un regalo que le traía a Elin antes de que Loki se negara a que se lo diera. 

—Dime, ¿dónde dejaste a Stark? Con eso de que no se separa de ti, es raro no verlos juntos.

Peter bajó la mirada por unos segundos pero luego la volvió a alzar. 

—Está con Steve —Peter respondió—. Tenía asuntos que resolver con él.

Loki no dijo nada más. Todos los que eran cercanos a Peter y Tony sabían que ellos estaban enamorados, todos menos los involucrados en eso. También todos sabían que Tony no le decía sus sentimientos a Peter porque creía que no se lo merecía y porque Rogers lo había dejado demasiado marcado (pero, ¿quién no quedaría marcado cuando tu pareja te abandonaba por su mejor amigo, sabiendo que este había asesinado a tus padres? Exacto.) Era conocido para todos ellos también que Peter no le decía sus sentimientos a Tony porque tenía miedo de que lo rechazara. 

Sinceramente, Loki jamás había visto a personas tan estúpidas como ellos y eso que él conocía a muchas personas, pero prefería no meterse, eso era algo que tenían que solucionar ellos, sin ayuda de nadie. 

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? 

A Loki no le agradaba la compañía de los demás Vengadores, aún se sentía resentido con Hulk y por eso no le gustaba Bruce Banner (aunque le cayera mejor que antes), el carácter de Romanoff era chocante con el de él en algunas ocasiones, Barton aún lo detestaba un poco, soportaba a Stark solo porque Thor se lo pedía pero a Rogers no lo podía ver ni en pintura y era mutuo, Barnes le daba igual, y aunque había tenido algunas reuniones incómodas y a la vez agradables con Maximoff y Strange, ninguno de ellos lo convencía, ninguno excepto Parker. 

El chico era tan asquerosamente dulce y estúpido como Thor que había terminado ganándose un lugar en su corazón, aunque jamás se lo fuera a decir a él. 

—Me encantaría. 

Elin se pegó a Parker después de que aceptara y él supo que el menor le estaría concediendo un capricho ese día. 

Era lo que siempre pasaba.

*

Más tarde de ese mismo día, Loki dejó que Peter le leyera un cuento a Elin para dormir y fingió marcharse. No le gustaba escuchar a través de las puertas (prefería hechizos para eso) pero esta vez su subconsciente le dijo que lo hiciera. 

El chico le leyó el cuento a Elin (Caperucita Roja) y luego conversó un poco con ella. 

Loki estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó a Elin hablar. Peter jamás notaría que ella trataba de manipularlo. 

—Tío, ¿por qué nunca has traído a una novia? 

Loki entreabrió la puerta para ver las expresiones faciales del chico, quién parecía sumamente avergonzado.

—Porque no estoy interesado en las mujeres por el momento, Elin. 

Su hija miró hacia la pared, pareciendo pensativa.

—¿Te gusta tío Stark? 

Peter parecía impactado por la pregunta. Loki debía darle el crédito a su pequeña, porque a pesar de que todos ellos sabían que Peter y Stark se gustaban, ninguno se había atrevido a preguntar aún, ni siquiera Thor. 

—¿Por qué...? 

Elin miró de nuevo a Peter. 

—Él se ve que te quiere mucho —mencionó ella, como si no fuera intencional—. Se preocupa mucho por ti. Cuando uno de los tipos malos te mandó al hospital hace un mes casi se muere de la preocupación. Dijo que no podía perderte, no a ti. Papá Loki lo abofeteó para que dejara de gritar por ti. 

Peter trató saliva. 

—¿Estás hablando-

Elin no dejó que Peter hablara. 

—Se ve que tú lo quiere mucho también —comentó—. Hacen una muy bonita pareja. Tío Stark es amargado como papá Loki, pero se como-, uh, odio esa palabra. El caso es que papá Thor dice que son perfectos el uno para el otro, así como él con papá. 

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en los labios del dios del engaño. 

—Pero... Mi dulce Elin, tu tío Stark se preocupa por mí, pero no de la manera que ustedes piensan. Él no me quiere así.

Peter lució tan devastado el decir eso, que hasta Elin lo miró con tristeza. 

—Los humanos son tan ciegos —ella dijo, como si no fuera una humana también, aunque, técnicamente, era una diosa—. No son capaces de ver la realidad, les gusta lastimarte a sí mismos y revolcarse en su miseria. 

Loki sonrió al escucharla. 

—Elin, ¿por qué dices eso?

Ella suspiró dramáticamente y lo miró atentamente. 

—Escuché a papá decírselo tío Stark y me gustó —Peter sonrió con ternura—. Tío Peter, yo sería muy feliz si el tío Stark y tú fueran una pareja.

Ella hizo un puchero y puso ojos de cachorro. 

—Elin yo n-

—Pero entiendo si no quieres decírselo a él —ella miró hacia la pared con un semblante triste—. Tendré que vivir toda mi vida con el deseo de verlos juntos. Ojalá que esto no marque mi vida por completo. Es terrible verlos separados.

Loki cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su habitación, sabiendo que Peter saldría de esa habitación completamente convencido de decirle sus sentimientos a Stark. No por nada era hija suya, sangre de su sangre. 

Thor estaba dormido cuando entró a la habitación; Loki se desvistió y se puso ropa cómoda, luego se acostó a la par de su esposo. El rubio se removió y luego se giró para abrazarlo. 

—¿Elin?

La voz ronca de Thor le provocó escalofríos. 

—Con Peter —respondió, acariciando la espalda de su esposo—. Está manipulandolo para que le diga sus sentimientos a Stark. 

Thor se rió en su pecho. 

—Por Odín, no puede ser más parecida a ti. Es como volverte a tener en una versión más dulce y menos peligrosa. 

Loki sonrió. 

—Pueda que tengas razón. 

Thor lo besó castamente; ambos se quedaron dormidos al mismo tiempo, sin ser conscientes de que Elin se durmió minutos después y de que Peter salió por una de las ventanas del departamento con su traje de Spiderman.

*

Loki se despertó de buen humor la mañana siguiente. No despertó a Thor con agua fría como siempre hacía y mucho menos llamó a la habitación de Elin para despertarla también. Se vistió y caminó hacia la cocina, escuchando risas desde el pasillo. 

—Le dije que eran perfectos el uno para otro —la voz de Elin dijo—. Después de eso fue bastante fácil. 

Se asomó por la cocina y notó que Stark estaba bebiendo un café y que Elin tenía un vaso de leche en las manos. 

—Eres brillante, princesa, jamás dude en que lo conseguirías —Elin sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma—. No cabe duda que tienes los mismos dotes de tu padre pero mejorados. 

Loki se aclaró la garganta y ambos se giraron para verlo, alzó una ceja, interrogativo. 

—¿Así que fuiste tú quien le pidió a mi hija que manipulara a Parker? 

Tony asintió, alzando la cabeza. 

—Buenos días, papá. 

Elin lo abrazó cuando el se acercó. 

—Buenos días, cielo.

Tony parecía un poco a la defensiva aún. 

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? 

Loki lo miró con intensidad, sabía que Stark era un digno oponente para él, podía decir que era el mejor con el que se había encontrado, ambos tenían más en común de lo que realmente deseaban y eso los hacía incompatible. Algo sobre los polos iguales. 

Lo observó por algunos segundos más, intentado ponerlo nervioso. Cosa que no estaba dando demasiado éxito. 

—Ninguno —respondió, Tony pareció un poco más tranquilo—. Pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir. No está bien manipular a las personas para que hagan algo que deseas. Hay que conseguir las cosas por cuenta propia. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto. 

Miró a Elin y ella bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzada. Stark tuvo la dignidad de parecerlo también. 

—No volveré a hacerlo, papá —Elin prometió. 

Loki la miró durante unos segundos más y luego asintió. 

—Ve a despertar a tu padre —pidió—. Vamos a salir.

Ella obedeció inmediatamente. 

—No es culpa de ell-

—Silencio —ordenó—. No estoy enojado con ninguno, pero vas a tener que hacerte cargo de ella cada vez que Thor y yo queramos salir a alguna parte a solas. 

Tony ni siquiera se negó, amaba demasiado a esa niña y Peter también. 

—Bien.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Peter? 

Tony le dio un sorbo al café. 

—Fue a comprar donas —respondió—. Elin lo convenció de hacerlo. 

Loki suspiró. 

—Esa niña va a ser la ruina de todos ustedes si se dejan, hasta Romanoff se encariñó con ella ya aunque lo niegue.

Tony lo miró atentamente. 

—Ya lo es —aseguró—. Pero es una dulce forma de llevarnos a la ruina. Sabes que la amamos demasiado.

Loki asintió. 

—Lo sé —aceptó—. Ella también los ama a ustedes. 

Antes de que Tony pudiera decir algo, Thor entró cargando a Elin en sus brazos, mientras ella reía con fuerza. 

*

Elin estaba leyendo un libro en su habitación cuando entró. Se giró inmediatamente a verlo y le sonrió. Como si esperara que la buscara y ya estuviera lista para hablar con él. 

—Hola, papá. 

Loki se sentó a la par de ella. 

—Dime cómo lo hiciste —pidió. 

Ella supo inmediatamente a qué se refería y le sonrió. 

—Le hice ver a mi tío Stark que hacía una pareja muy bonita con mi tío Peter. Él se negó al principio y dijo que no, que además dijo que mi tío Peter no lo quería, pero lo convencí de que no era así. De que mi tío Peter estaba enamorado de él en realidad. 

Loki se inclinó hacia adelante cuando ella hizo una pausa dramática.

—Sigue.

— Le hice creer que podía convencer a mi tío Peter de lo mismo. Lo manipule para que me lo pidiera. Lo demás lo sabes, papá, te vi escuchando en la puerta. 

Loki supo que él sería nada en comparación a Elin cuando ésta ya creciera. Él no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ella. 

—Bien hecho, cariño —la felicitó—. Hiciste un trabajo implacable. 

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y ella lo abrazó. 

Loki estaba orgulloso de su hija; a pesar de que se pareciera a él, también se parecía a Thor más de lo que los demás creían. Él jamás habría hecho lo se su hija solo para ver juntas a dos personas cuando era más joven, pero ahora había cambiado. 

—Gracias, papá. 

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y luego se puso de pie. 

—Prepárate, cariño, comeremos con los Vengadores —dijo con burla—. A pesar de que hayas convencido a Parker de que Stark si lo quería, aún no es seguro que sean pareja. 

Elin cerró el libro en sus manos y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche. 

—Podría apostar a que ahora en la noche serán oficiales. 

Loki alzó una ceja, interrogativo; había algo que ella no le estaba diciendo. 

—¿Tan segura estás? 

Los ojos verdes de ella centellaron con algo de malicia. 

—¿Dudas de mi, papá? 

La observó con fijeza durante algunos segundos, pero ella no cedió. Que Odín ayudara a todos los que creían que esa niña era un ángel que no rompía ni un plato. 

—Jamás, Elin. 

Le sonrió por última vez y luego salió de la habitación. Debía prepararse mentalmente para comer en la misma mesa en la que Rogers lo haría. 

*

Elin se sentó a la par de Rogers y Stark antes de que el pudiera regañarla u ordenarle algo. Lo cierto era que a ella el Capitán no le caía mal o al menos eso parecía, ya que era más que notable cuando alguien lo hacía.

La miró hasta que ella le devolvió la mirada. Elin señaló a Thor y el entendió inmediatamente lo que le había querido decir. 

El rubio estaba conversando con Wanda en una esquina de la habitación, así que se acercó y lo tomó del brazo para charlar con él, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la chica. 

—¿Pasa algo? 

Thor se inclinó un poco hacia él. 

—¿Me explicas por qué dejaste que Elin se sentara a la par de Stark y Rogers? 

Thor le dio una sonrisa y bebió un sorbo de champán, mientras le daba una mirada a su pequeña rubia de ojos verdes, quien charlaba con Stark y Rogers en ese preciso momento. 

—Ella me lo pidió. 

Lo miró con indignación. 

—¿Ella te lo pidió? —repitió—. Por Odín, Thor, ¿desde cuando haces lo que ella dice? 

Thor lo se encogió de hombros. 

—Desde que descubrí que se convierte en serpiente también, pero seguramente tú ya lo sabías, ¿no? 

Desvió la vista rápidamente, no era el lugar para hablar de las habilidades de Elin y Thor había sonado como si quisiera hablar de eso allí mismo. 

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? 

Thor rodó los ojos. 

—Que tu te convertiste en serpiente cuando éramos niños y luego me apuñalaste, sabiendo lo mucho que me encantaban las serpientes. 

Se pasó una mano por el cabello. 

—¿Crees que ella te hará lo mismo? 

El rubio frunció el entrecejo. 

—Obvio que no, sé que no lo haría. 

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, Stark llamó la atención de todos. Notó que Rogers se había movido de puesto y ahora era Peter quien lo ocupaba. Se preguntó qué demonios había hecho para hacerlos cambiar de opinión, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. 

—...como decía, ahora que he atraído la atención de todos —lo miró al rubio y a él—, me complace mucho decirles que, Peter y yo somos pareja. 

Miró a Elin, quien sonreía feliz de la vida y parecía estar disfrutando la sorpresa en el rostro de Rogers. 

—Se habían tardado mucho —Clint se burló, provocando risas de todos los demás Vengadores.

Stark asintió, dándole la razón.

—Estás en lo cierto, me hubiera encantando que saliéramos desde antes, pero lo estamos haciendo ahora y eso es lo que importa. 

Stark tomó la mano de un sonrojado Peter y lo puso de pie, luego lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó, provocando una ola de aplausos en casi todos, menos en Rogers. 

—¡Felicidades!

Todos los Vengadores se unieron a una felicitación.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Loki.

No tenía idea de qué había hecho Elin para que de pronto Stark y Parker decidieran confesar lo de ellos tan pronto, pero había hecho un buen trabajo. 

*

A media noche, todos estaban bastante alegres y conversaban entre ellos. 

Elin estaba charlando con Strange, así que se deshizo de Thor y luego se acercó con cuidado a ellos, evitando que lo vieran. 

—Mi tío Bruce es muy bonito, ¿no? 

Strange le alzó una ceja a Elin, mirándola con diversión. Como si supiera que era lo que ella quería hacer pero no estuviera dispuesto a ser parte de ello.

—¿A qué viene esto, Elin? 

Ella enrolló un poco de cabello en su dedo de forma adorable y sonrió con inocencia. 

—Yo solo digo lo obvio, tío Strange. 

El hechicero asintió, pero sabía que no le había creído ni un poco. 

—Claro. 

Ella miró hacia Bruce, quien conversaba alegremente con Natasha y Strange siguió su mirada, transformando su rostro en una desagradable mueca. 

—¿Lo ves, tío? Tía Natasha puede notar lo bonito que tío Bruce es, lo ven tan... —ella se cortó con un aire dramático. 

En ese momento, Natasha se acercó más a un muy nervioso Bruce y le dijo algo de manera suave y seductora. El hechicero frunció el ceño con más profundidad y miró a Elin, quien le estaba dando una mirada que significaba "te lo dije".

Strange se levantó, mirando una última vez a su hija y luego caminó hasta donde Bruce, pidiéndole hablar. El hechicero le dio una última mirada a Natasha, quien estaba sonriendo y luego desapareció con Bruce. La espía miró hacia su hija y asintió mientras sonreía, Elin sonrió y bebió un sorbo del jugo de uva que tenía en las manos. 

Habían planeado todo para hacer a Strange hablar. Loki sabía que Natasha estaba sola en ese momento, así que se había prestado al juego de Elin con facilidad.

Se acercó y se sentó a la par de ella. 

—¿Ahora eres cupido, cielo? 

Ella se encogió de hombros. 

—Yo solo quiero que estos humanos dejen de esperar milagros y actúen por sí mismos, papá. 

Asintió, luego miró a Parker y a Stark, quienes estaban sentados en un sofá mientras se besaban con ternura y amor, se miraban jodidamente tiernos. 

Casi le dan arcadas de verlos. 

—Está bien, hija —la abrazó—. A veces es bueno que alguien incentive a los demás para ser valientes. 

—Lo sé, papá. 

En la madrugada, Loki había encontrado a Strange besándose con Bruce en una de las habitaciones mientras iba al baño. 

*

Se recostó en su lado de la cama, Thor terminó de vestirse y se acostó a la par suya. 

—¿Tienes idea de qué le dijo Elin a Rogers? Desapareció luego de la noticia de Parker y Stark. 

Se inclinó para besarlo, intentando meterse en su piel. Thor le sonrió en medio del beso y luego se separó. 

—Cariño, si crees que no estoy notando tu intento de manipulación a besos, estás muy equivocado.

Le sonrió y alzó una ceja. 

—¿Está funcionando? 

Thor se sostuvo sobre sus brazos y luego se mordió el labio. 

—Solo un poco, debes ser más convincente. 

Se inclinó para besarlo con más intensidad y volvió a sonreír. 

—Eso no será un problema para mí. 

*

Tony se sintió más que feliz cuando Peter aceptó ser su pareja. Sabía que no había jugado limpio al manipular a Elin para que convenciera al chico de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero sentía que todo valía la pena. 

La sensación de tener al chico en sus brazos era lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida. 

Lo amaba más a nadie. Sentir los sentimientos de Peter tan intensos como los suyos lo hacía enloquecer de amor. Desear pasar una eternidad con él. 

—¿Pasa algo? 

Peter sonaba preocupado, Tony lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo con suavidad y lo abrazó. 

—Nada, cariño —respondió—. Solo estaba pensando en ti. 

El chico le dio una sonrisa dulce. 

—¿Qué pensabas? 

Tony le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—En lo mucho que te amo y en lo mucho que quiero besarte. 

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Peter lo besó, juntando sus labios y complaciendolo, como siempre. Sus labios se sentían tan bien juntos, que si Tony pudiera vivir una eternidad, estaba seguro de que la pasaría con Peter. 

—Te amo —susurró sobre sus labios. 

—Te amo más —Peter respondió sobre los suyos. 

Luego volvió a sellar los labios de ambos en un apasionante beso que los dejó sin respiración.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Es mi primer fanfic en esta página, así que es probable que tenga problemas con las etiquetas. Si es así, agradecería que me notificaran.


End file.
